Quik Bunny
The Quik Bunny is the mascot of Nestlé Quik (now known as Nesquik), a brand of chocolate-flavored milk mix by Nestlé. The Quik Bunny, or "Quicky", has been voiced by Barry Gordon since his debut in 1973. He was later renamed the Nesquik Bunny in 1999, and his Q emblem changing into an N. History with the Macy's Parade The Quik Bunny balloon was introduced to the Parade in 1988, to help celebrate Nestle Quik's 40th anniversary. Here, Quicky is depicted in a bandleader outfit, with a 10' by 14' drum. He measures 68 feet high, 34 feet wide, and weighs 520 lbs. He would go on to become a crowd pleaser and a frequent flyer over the next 10 years. After sustaining major damage in 1997 and 1998 each, and having to be not completely inflated in order to fit on the utility vehicles, the march hare was officially retired after the 1999 Parade, making 12 appearances in all. Due to the character's fade into obscurity, and several controversies with Nestle, he will most likely never return in any form. 75 Parade Superstars Float (2001) In 2001, Quik Bunny appeared once again in costumed character version on the special 75th Parade Superstars float, along with walk-around versions of Felix the Cat, Snoopy, Garfield, Bugs Bunny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Pikachu, Cheesasaurus Rex, and other characters whose balloons in the parade had been retired. Incidents * For some reason, either one or both of the balloon's drumsticks were frequently bent. * In 1988, He crashed into trees at 77th Street, and his right foot was a little bit deflated. * In 1989, his drum was a little bit deflated due to the cold and the snowstorm. * In 1991, he went towards a lamppost which caused his left drumstick to deflated. Since the drumstick was a connected part of the balloon, that also caused his hand to rip. * In 1993, his right arm was deflated. It's speculated he faced turbulence along the parade route and hit an obstacle, his tail was a little deflated. * In 1994, the balloon went out of control at Columbus Circle, causing his right ear to deflate. * In 1995 he was pushed around once again by high winds, but this time, he wasn't damaged. * In 1997, his start was delayed due to the winds, and he was moved to Barney's planned position. During the route, his right ear was deflated again at Columbus Circle, but this time it was later torn clean off along with his hat by a lamppost at Times Square due to the strong winds. The balloon limped away and was removed at 36th Street. * In 1998, before the parade began, the balloon went out of control because he didn't have enough handlers, causing him to crash on a lamppost, tearing him in the process. Quik Bunny then had to be deflated as a result. * When the balloon returned in 1999, he was not completely inflated in order to fit on the safety buggies. Gallery Gallery: Quik Bunny Trivia * He appeared at Macy's-Egleston Christmas Parade in 1988 along with Snoopy, Woodstock and Raggedy Ann. * He appeared at Macy's Balloon-A-Thon in 1995 along with many classic balloons such as Smokey Bear, The Pink Panther, Snoopy, Paddington Bear, Wiggle Worm, Barney, etc. Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:Commercial Characters Category:1988 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Retired Balloons Category:Big Balloons Category:1980s Balloons Category:Male Balloons Category:Parade Favorites Category:Balloons that are unlikely to return Category:Balloons used outside of the parade Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Balloons that were in an accident Category:Balloons that got removed from the parade